1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor packaging, and more specifically, to recovering misaligned encapsulated semiconductor devices from a panel of devices for reuse.
2. Related Art
As semiconductor device form factors continue to reduce in size, a greater number of such devices can be mounted on a single panel of devices when being encapsulated for production use. Encapsulation methods can allow multiple semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuit die, to be present in a single package (e.g.; systems in a package). Encapsulation methods provide for a large number of such packages to be formed using a single panel. During manufacturing, a large number of integrated circuit die can be committed to a single panel. For example, over 700 die can be present on one 300 mm panel with 9×9 mm single die packages. Similarly, over 1500 die can be present on one 300 mm panel with 6×6 mm single die packages.
During manufacture of a panel having many integrated circuit die, it can be important for the die to be placed in specific locations with little tolerance for misalignment. If a few die are misaligned on a panel, the entire panel may need to be discarded, resulting in a loss of otherwise good integrated circuit die. This can have a significant cost as integrated circuit die can each cost between $0.50 and $5.00 or more per die. It is therefore desirable to provide a mechanism for recovering otherwise good die from a poorly aligned panel and reusing them in a reformed panel with proper alignment.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.